SEASONS IN REVIEW
by trufan
Summary: Buffy verse during a party my friends and i are having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
It's December 27, 2003. 2:00 p.m. My living room is trashed. There are blankets, and pillows everywhere. The sun is shining through the skylights leaving a glare on the giant tv screen. My friends are assembled in various places in the big room. Most of them are crowded over the radio fighting over what cd to put on. The blinds over the windows are shut tightly to avoid any more light from the intruding sun. My mom calls from the den saying the microwave is beeping. I sigh and collect the delicious popcorn, and successfully balance the two giant bowls in my hands along with a bowl of chocolates. I come back to the living room where Fer attacks me, grabbing the bowl of chocolate and running away from everyone else who is trying to get some. I set the other bowls down and tell my friends to turn off the music. It's t.v. time. 2:15 p.m. "So, what do you want to watch first? We can watch Something Blue, Fool for Love, Smashed...I know you like that ep Fer but calm down we'll get to it. Where was I? Oh yeah, Touched, or that's it...what do you want to watch?" I asked looking around at the crowd of friends around my living room. Valerie, Tasha, and Aggie were hogging the couch, eating popcorn, and mumbling something about the damn show or maybe something about Bob I don't really remember. Fer was bouncing and moving around telling poor Bri how many times she's really watched Smashed. Stefanie is going through one of my stack pile of Buffy and Angel magazines completely wrapped up in something. I sighed. "If you guys don't pick, I'll pick for you." I said impatiently. "It's not fair all those eps you were talking about are all Spike episodes, what about Angel?" Stef pouted. "I am not voluntarily putting that annoying poof on my television. Anyone else?" I said scanning the room. "Smashed." Fer squealed. "Fine, Something Blue then." I said happily taking the dvd carefully out of its holder. Various groans came from the couch and I ignored them. 2:55 p.m. I take out the Something Blue dvd and put in the Fool for Love ep. I sit down and chew on my popcorn. Me, Fer, Bri, and Stef have our eyes glued to the tv screen quietly reciting the words we know while the couch potatoes laugh at Spike. I turn around, give them a good glare and turn back to the love of my life, Spike. ::Sigh:: 3:50 p.m. Fer decides the other ep she likes besides Smashed (which is shocking) is The Weight of the World. Fer, Stef, and I happily recite Spike's words as he tries to explain to the moronic Scoobies that Ben and Glory are indeed the same person. 4:30 p.m. The ep is almost over and the couch potatoes are getting restless. They want to do something different. I ignore them and put on Once More With Feeling. 4:50 p.m. "You know you've got a willing slave and you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave but till you do I'm telling you stop visiting my grave and let me rest in peace!" Fer, Bri, Stef, and I chorused. And I think I saw Valerie mumbling the words too! 5:15 p.m. "I touch the fire and it freezes me -I died I look into it and it's black -so many years ago This isn't real -but you can make me feel but I just want to feel Where do we go from herrrrreeee????" 5:18 p.m. Pizza is here. We move to the dining room and eat our food. We talk entirely of Buffy considering it's my birthday and don't care what the others want to talk about. 5:36 p.m. I promise Fer I'd put on Smashed just for her. 6:00 p.m. "You afraid I'm gonna...." I cheer. Fer smiles wickedly. Val is shouting something about being blind. Aggie's screaming no. Bri and Stef are laughing at Val and Tasha looks like she's gonna be sick. 6:07 p.m. "Okay, let's do something else. I think my eyes need washing." Val declares and everyone starts in different directions. I set out season 7 and put the rest of the dvds and tapes away. 8:50 p.m. "Alright, it's time for the end. Season 7 here we come." I say. More collective groans from the couch potatoes. I don't know what time it was that we fell asleep but when I had awoken I was on something cold and soft. First I thought it was my bed until I opened my eyes and realized it was dirt. I jumped up and groaned wondering when in the hell I had ended up in a cemetery. The thought that there were no cemeteries remotely near where I live not occurring to me at the time. I looked around and noticed my friends lying on the grass as well. Slowly they awoke and I glared at them. "How in the hell did we end up in a cemetery?" I asked eying them suspiciously. There were shrugs and various I don't knows. "What are we going to do? We're in the middle of a cemetery, in God knows where." Aggie said a little panicked. "Calm down, we just have to figure out where we are and get home then we can figure the how we got here part later." I said trying to be calm. We walked until we got to the street. The morning light was glaring off the cars blinding us temporarily as they passed. As we crossed the street things seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't place it. I glanced at my friends who looked around curiously but it was Stefanie that seemed to be trying to grasp something in her mind. "Seems familiar doesn't it?" I asked eying her. "Yeah" she mumbled. As we walked down the street I thought I saw the remains of the Magic Box and as we got closer I saw the Espresso Pump. "Wow" Fer said. "It looks a lot like Sunnydale, they have the coffee place, the magic shop, it looks like a replica of the show. You think your parents brought us to the Buffy set as a surprise birthday present?" Fer stumbled on the verge of hysteria. "I dunno, I don't think so." I said. "She's right though, it looks a lot like Sunnydale." Stef pointed out. "Yeah that's what seemed so familiar about it." Bri said. I nodded and looked around again. "Let's check out the Espresso Pump, see if they can tell us where we are." I said. "Yeah let's." Tasha said a little nervously. We walked in the direction of the shop completely oblivious to the car pulling up in the front and the tall brunette coming out of it. We came to stop right in front and everyone looked at one another. Then all eyes were on me. Obviously they had decided that I was the one to make a fool out of myself. I sighed. "I'm not goin up there." I stated. "I'll go." Fer said. She quickly walked over and looked around finally deciding on the tall brunette man. She walked over poked him on the back and began, "Excuse me, can you tell me where my friends and I are?" The man turned around and Fer yelped. We all raced over eager to know what had scared her. "Oh my Goddess, it's Xander!" Valerie said. I glanced at her briefly and then back at Xander. "Do I know you girls?" he asked a little nervously. Girls didn't usually stare at him for this long. I opened my mouth several times doing a great imitation of a fish. "It's Xander." Fer said again. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah we accomplished that fact already." Xander had a blank look on his face and opened his mouth to speak. "Look, I don't know who you are but I'm kind of busy here." "Riiight, the whelp is helping save the world by donuts and coffee." I said sarcastically. "Hey! Wait a minute." "Look, just take us to Buffy, we need to figure out why we're here and your name isn't Nicholas Brendon by any chance, is it?" I asked. "No, Xander Harris." "Okay didn't think so." ::Long pause:: "Take us to Buffy." We all piled into the Xan-man's car and drove towards Revello Drive. The ride was silent for the most part everyone was in shock and I wondered how well we'd take it once we got to see the rest of the cast. I had a million thoughts racing through my head. How did we get to Sunnydale? Is Nick playing a joke on us and is pretending to be Xander? Or is it real in a fake sort of way? I sighed that didn't make any sense. The car pulled into the driveway and I felt nervous. Then an image of Spike flashed through my head. Oh my God! I had forgotten that Spike might be in there. Or maybe he's not. It depends on what season we had been sucked into y'know if this is some kind of freak spell and we were sucked into the Buffyverse. Wow I really had an imagination. If it were season 4 then he would be chained up in Giles' bathtub. Xander looked older so it had to be after h.s., therefore after season three. If it were seaon 5 then there is a good chance that Spike's hovering inside but if it's season six he could be at his crypt right now dressing from an all night Buffy sex-athon. I cringed at the thought and before I even realized it my friends were pushing me into the house. I stumbled through and Fer snorted at me. I glared at her but regained myself and followed Xander into the kitchen. It was weird seeing the house from this perspective. There was some quiet chit-chat as we walked into the kitchen and when I had finally stepped inside I saw the Scoobies and Spike huddled around the table. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
I froze. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" I mumbled staring at Spike. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest. My breath caught in my throat  
and my hands were suddenly sweaty.  
"Xander, who are they?" Buffy asked.  
"It's Spike!" I squeaked and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.  
The Scoobies looked at me then Spike then me again. "Don't bloody look at me, I dunno who they are." He said that sexy accent  
making my knees weak. Fer snorted again and I elbowed her. Val was barely sustaining her giggles  
and Stef and Bri were watching the Scoobies in avid fascination.  
Tasha looked bored and Aggie looked nervous. "They came up to me and said to take them to you." Xander said looking at  
us again. "They know stuff, about us, who we are. And that one," he said pointing at  
me "called me a whelp."  
Spike snorted.  
"Don't get all broody on us now, Harris." Spike said. Buffy stood and I realized how short she was. My friends and I practically towered over her. It was almost funny if I wasn't just a little scared of  
her.  
"How do you know who I am?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. Once again  
Buffy made it all about her. "Look, we're not exactly sure what's going on so let's just break it down. We," I said motioning to my friends behind me, "were watching you guys on  
t.v. and the next thing we know, here we are in Sunnyhell."  
She frowned and looked over at Willow.  
"What do you mean you were watching us on TV?" Willow inquired.  
Buffy turned back to us a glare on her face like she had thought of the  
question herself. "What she means is that we were watching your show..." Stef tried but was cut  
off by Dawn.  
"What do you mean my TV show?"  
I sighed this was going to be a long day. "Not your TV show. Your TV show." I said motioning to the other scoobies.  
"I don't understand." Xander said.  
"What else is new?" I mumbled under my breath.  
Spike snorted again and flashed me that dead sexy, wicked grin of his.  
"Okay, let me put this into terms you'll understand. First we were watching your show, which I'm guessing in what ever freak dimension we're in doesn't exist and you are your characters." I smiled very proud that I  
understood what was going on.   
Fer looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "Look, you guys in our world or dimension or whatever are characters on our  
favorite show..."  
"And what show is this?" Giles asked.  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Bri put in.  
"...and now whatever this dimension is you guys are actually your  
characters."  
"And can you prove this story of yours?" Giles asked.  
"It's not a story. It's the truth." I said defensively.  
"Uh, Jess?" Tasha said.  
"Yeah?" I said turning to look at her.  
"Look what I have."  
I looked over and she was standing over a plastic bag in front of her.  
"How did that get there?" I asked picking up the bag. "I dunno. It was with me when we woke up in the cemetery." Was her reply.  
Inside were all my Buffy dvds, tapes, magazines, etc.  
"What the hell?" I muttered.  
"What's in it?" Aggie asked looking over my shoulder.  
"All my Buffy stuff."  
"Well now we can prove to them that they're just a show, right?" Stef  
pointed out.  
"Yeah, do you guys have a dvd player?"  
  
In the Summers' living room everyone was gathered. Every Scooby, every  
potential, and my friends and I sat on the floor. The Scoobies on the  
couch, and the potentials were hovering around the room.  
"Which ep should I put on?" I asked.  
"Any one." Val said.  
I looked at her in horror.  
"You can't just put any ep on. There has to be precautions to this."  
She rolled her eyes and Tasha laughed.  
"I'm serious, we have to make sure that they don't see certain, eps, certain scenes, and stuff. If the characters want to keep things private from everyone in the ep then we have to respect that and plus we can't give  
anything away that will inevitably change the future..." My thoughts had drifted away as I contemplated the repercussions of helping out the Scoobies and maybe save Spike from ghost imprisonment miles away from the love of his life. I frowned that was way too exaggerated but you  
get my point...right? A slow smile played across my face as the light bulb in my brain went off. I grabbed the plastic bag, dumping everything onto the floor. I scrambled through the various games, magazines, dvds and tapes. As I was searching I found a mag with James Marsters on the cover. I picked it up looked at it and then looked over at the real thing. A stupid smile played across my features until Fer literally slapped me back into reality. I glared at her but recovered picking up season 4 and taking the Oz disc out. I put it in  
and impatiently tapped my fingers waiting for the menu to come on. The potentials were talking quietly amongst them, as were my friends.  
The Scoobies for once in their lives were pretty quiet. Finally the menu came on and the image of Buffy in the background came up.  
"Hey, that's me."  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said and Stef giggled. I picked the ep Fear Itself then contemplated whether to skip to the scene I wanted or to watch it from the beginning. When Fer finally understood  
what I was trying to do, she grabbed the remote.  
"Hey!"  
"You can't put that ep on. It's breaking one of your rules."  
"Oh yeah, which one?" I challenged.  
"This ep doesn't even have a brief scene of Spike." She said malice  
glinting in her eyes.  
I scowled as my face turned red.  
"So what, I can bend the rules this time and besides it's a good ep."  
"It doesn't matter, its still breaking a rule." I looked at her threateningly and was about to say something really nasty  
when I was cut off by Spike.  
"Uh, can you just put whatever it is on?" he inquired.  
"Sure Spike if you really want to see it. Fer, Spike wants to see the  
episode please put it on for him." She glared at me but pressed play. The episode began, the giant pumpkin was focused on the screen as the camera slowly pulled back, revealing the  
four scoobies in Xander's basement. I thought I was going to die of boredom if the part I wanted didn't come up soon. I completely tuned out most of the ep going thru my tapes and dvds piling them into categories. The categories consisted of: the most spike  
action (not in that way), mushy spuffy, boring or not needed eps, and  
finally a potentially dangerous ep. I separated my Angel and Buffy magazines next and categorized them by date.  
The top mags were most recent.   
I couldn't find anything else to occupy my time so I watched. I watched Oz think he was turning into a werewolf. I watched Xander think  
no one could hear him. I watched Willow being attacked by her spell gone awry and I watched Buffy  
try to figure out how to get from the basement.  
Finally the scene came on and I stole the remote back from Fer.  
I raised the volume as high as it could go and mouthed the words as I  
looked at the Scoobies,  
"They're all going to abandon you, you know."  
Fer looked at me funny but nodded. She took the dvd out of its holder and we silently looked at one another. She handed me the dvd and I put it away. The Scoobies looked at me until  
Anya said, "What did you do that for?"  
I looked up after handing the "good" dvds and tapes to Fer.  
"What?" "That thing you did that whole they're going to abandon you or whatever it  
was." "That was an omen. Do you know how many things we can pick out from your  
past that foreshadows what has come or will come?" "So you're saying that something is going to happen with that scenario the  
abandoning scenario?" Buffy asked a little nervous. I nodded and Buffy  
looked down.  
There was a long pause.  
"What is going to happen?" Willow asked. Buffy looked up I scanned the room and looked back at my friends briefly  
who had their heads down as well. "I really wish I could tell you. It would save you guys so much pain in  
the end but we can't." 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
"Well you must have been sent here for a reason. Maybe the P.T.B. have  
something to  
do with it. Maybe you're supposed to help us." Xander said. I stared at him for a long time thinking it over in my head. I had never  
thought of the   
possibility that maybe all that happened wasn't supposed to be maybe we  
were there  
to help. I turned to my friends and looked over at each of them. Fer knew what I  
would do and  
nodded her head in agreement, Stef was all for it nodding her head  
vigorously, and so did Bri. The others didn't seem too interested in what we were about to  
do. Valerie looked at me for a long time before nodding her head as well. Tasha said,  
"Whatever  
needs to be done, I'm with you". I smiled and Aggie smiled as well. I  
looked back at the scoobies, the potentials, and the others in the room. I had the full  
backing of my  
friends and I felt better that what we were about to do was right.  
"Alright, but there's going to be a rule."  
Buffy looked up again.  
"What's the rule?"  
For the first time she looked vulnerable to me and maybe just a sliver  
innocent. But one thought of all the pain she had caused Spike and I forgot all about it. "The rule is that we don't tell you anything, we give you the materials we  
have and you  
figure it out on your own. We're only going to guide you."  
Buffy nodded slowly.  
"Fine."  
  
The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The room was uncomfortably silent and it was getting nerve racking. The potentials were eying us with uncertainty; Spike seemed to be off in space. Giles was vigorously cleaning his glasses, which brought a small  
smile to my face.  
Buffy had her head in her lap Xander and Anya were leaning against each  
other. Willow had picked up one of my older magazines and was flipping thru it, every once in a while a smile forming on her face and other times a frown. Wood and Faith were whispering to each other and every once in awhile looking towards my friends and I. Andrew was itching for his camera I could tell. He kept using his hands like it were a camera and talking to himself like he was nararating it until Dawn put a hand over the "camera"  
and pushed his hands down. Fer and Aggie were talking quietly as Stef thumbed thru a magazine. Bri  
would make eye contact with me every once in a while and we'd share a  
smile. Tasha and Valerie were suspiciously quiet. Finally, the tension was more than I could take. I grabbed a nearby tape  
and lucky enough for me it happened to be Once More with Feeling. I smiled broadly and tossed the tape to Fer. She looked at me curiously  
and then looked at the name of the episode. She smiled and put it on. The opening credits rolled onto the screen. A giant moon was glowing and  
the words "Once More With Feeling" exploded onto the screen. Fer started to get impatient. Before I knew it her finger was on the fast  
forward button. The scene in the magic box came up. She completely past the talking and  
pressed play only when Xander was a second away from being cut off. "I've got a theory, that it's a demon, a dancing demon, no something isn't  
right there. I've got a theory some kid is dreamin' and we're all stuck inside his wacky  
Broadway nightmare  
I've got a theory we should work this out  
It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about It could be witches, some evil witches, which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted, wicca good, and love the Earth, women power, and I'll  
be over here..."  
I glanced at the scoobies after giving Fer a good glare.  
They were all captivated by what they were watching on the screen.  
Fer, Stef, and I sang together and grinned stupidly.  
The song finished and the rest of that scene unfolded.  
David Fury came on to the screen singing, "They got the mustard  
ouuuuutttt!!!"  
Next was Willow and Tara's scene and in pure politeness Fer paused and  
looked at me questioningly.  
I glanced at Willow.  
"Uh, Will" I smiled and glanced at Fer who grinned. "Now uh, don't turn me into a horned toad for asking but what if we come  
across Ben?" Fer and I said together and then burst into laughter.  
"We sooo have to watch that ep."  
Fer nodded.  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow at us and I stopped. "Uh. Sorry. Couldn't help it. We wanted to know if you want us to skip this  
scene or leave it on."  
Willow looked at me silently and waited patiently.  
"Tara?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
"Can you put it on?"  
"Sure, but if at any point you don't want to see it anymore just let us  
know, k?" I asked sympathetically.  
She nodded and put on her resolve face. (lol) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Fer pressed play and the scene began with Willow and Tara walking thru the  
park. There was a dead silence that filled the room and some eyes began to tear.  
Tara began to sing and it broke my heart.  
  
"I live my life in shadow, never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad though;  
I figured that was my place.  
Now I'm bathed in light  
Something just isn't right.  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily  
  
I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known  
  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
  
You made me believe  
  
The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
  
I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me  
  
The song ended on a happy note but the feeling in the room was mutual. The  
silence was deafening.  
Willow and Buffy had tears streaming down their faces. Stef was wiping  
tears from her eyes and I was too. The scene with Anya and Xander had us laughing and singing along but the  
effect that Tara's scene had on us was still in the air. My favorite part of the ep began and I told everyone to shut up. My friends knew not to sing along until the second verse. So all together we screamed  
at the top of our lungs, "You know you've got a willing slave, and you just love to play the thought that you might behave, but till you do, I'm tellin' you stop visitin' my  
grave."  
My second favorite song,  
"Where do we go from here?"  
The worst five words of the episode,  
"I just want to feel."  
I lowered the volume knowing that the end was going to be loud.  
Me: "that Bitch."  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asks. Oops. I had completely forgotten that we were in the Summer's living room.  
I was about to comment further when Fer interrupted me.  
"You know Ben is Glory.  
You mean Ben's with Glory?"  
I smiled and joined in.  
"With in what sense?  
They're working together?"  
Fer: "No, no, Ben is Glory. Glory's Ben they're one and the same."  
Me: "Well, when did all this happen?" Fer: "Not one hour ago. Right here before your very eyes. Ben came turned  
into Glory, snatched the kid, and pfft, vanished. Remember? You do  
remember? Is everyone here very stoned? Ben. Glory. He's a doctor. She's the beast. Two entirely separate entities  
sharing one body. It's like a bloody sitcom, surely you remember."  
Me: "So you're saying ... Ben and Glory...  
Have a connection.  
Yes, obviously, but what kind?"  
Fer: "Oh, I get it. That's very crafty. Glory's worked the kind of mojo  
where anyone who sees her little presto-change-o instantly forgets. And  
yours truly, being somewhat other than human ... stands immune."  
Me: "So ... Ben and Glory ... are-are the same person?  
Glory can turn into Ben, and Ben turns back into Glory.  
And anyone who sees it instantly forgets."  
Fer: "Kewpie doll for the lady." Fer points at Anya.  
Me: "Excellent. Now. Do we suspect there may be some kind of connection  
between Ben and Glory?"  
Fer sighs loudly.   
Fer, Bri, Stef, and I burst into hysterical laughter.  
The scoobies look at us funny.  
Fer: "Found Ben's room at Glory's. Didn't learn much." Me: "Wait, wait, wait. Ben? At Glory's? You're saying all this time he's  
been subletting from her?"  
Fer: "This ... is gonna be worth it."  
Fer slaps me outside the head and we both shout in unison: "OW!!" 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
We grin.  
"Oh, doomed!" I say with a smile.  
Fer nods.  
"I'm Spike." I say.  
"Na ah."  
"Ya ha. You were Spike before."  
"Fine." Fer grumbles.  
  
Me: "Good bye, Dru. See you in hell."   
Fer: "What are you doing?"  
Me: "Bloody rot. Can't a person knock?"  
Fer: "What were you doing?"  
"You were trying to stake yourself!"  
Me: "Fag off! - It's no concern of yours." Fer: "Is, too. For one thing that's my shirt you're about to dust. For another, we've shared a lot here. You should have trusted me enough to do  
it for you."  
Me: "Xander!"  
Fer: "What? He wants to die I want to help.  
It's ooky. We know him, we can't just let him poof himself!" Me: "Oh, but you can. You know I'd drain you drier than the Sahara if I  
had half a chance. And besides, I'm beyond pathetic. Stuck in this basement washing skivvies for a blighter I wouldn't have bothered to bite a  
few months ago."  
Fer: "Hey!"  
Me: "I mean, am I even remotely scary anymore? Tell me the truth."  
I curl my hands and lean forward...grr.  
Fer: "Well, the shirt is kinda – not very threatening – and the short pants, but you know it could also be because I know you can't bite, which I  
guess isn't really what you need to hear right now, is it?"  
Me: "Stop, please, just clear out." Fer: "Fine. But you break anything else while we're gone and you'll be  
sleeping in the garage, buster." "We can't leave him here like this! We'll have to take him with us to the  
museum." Me: "Oh, you go on. I won't do anything. I feel better now. Promise." Fer: "Think of the happy. If we don't find what we're looking for, we face  
an apocalypse."  
Me: "Really? You're not just saying that?"  
  
More laughing.  
"ooh... What's this? Sitting around watching the telly while there's evil  
still a foot. That's not very industrious of you."  
I grin and cut in, "I say we go out there and kick a little demon ass!" Both of us: "What, can't go without your Buffy, is that it? Too chicken? Let's find her! She is the Chosen One after all. – Come on! Vampires! Grrr! Nasty! Let's annihilate them. For justice - and for - the safety  
of puppies – and Christmas, right? Let's fight that evil! - Let's  
kill something! Oh, come on!"  
  
Even more laughing. Bri wanting to say something says her favorite line, "Spike you're the big  
bad."  
We laugh some more.  
Stef: "So, does the monkey say, I mock you with my monkey pants." "I can't take all this mamby pamby, boo-hooing, about the bloody Indians. You won, all right? You came in, and you killed them, and you took their land. That's what conquering nations do. It's what Caesar did, and he's not going around saying I came, I conquered, I felt really bad about it. The history of the world is not people making friends. You had better weapons  
and you massacred them. End of story." I quote.  
  
We start to whisper among ourselves. Spike's vampire hearing enables him to hear what we were planning. A small grin plays across his face and I smile  
back.  
Bri and Val stand up while Stef sits with a pout on her face.  
I jump up.  
"Wait!" I grab Aggie's bag and take out some gel. I walk over to Briana and while laughing hysterically put the gel on. When I walked away. Her bangs were  
sticking up in the air.  
Val walks over to Bri and they act out as Fer and I narrate.  
"How can I thank you, you mysterious black-clad hunk of a night thing?" Me: "No need little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me. You see, I was once a badass vampire, but love and a pesky curse defanged me,  
now I'm just a big fluffy puppy with bad teeth."  
Val moves to touch Bri's hair.  
"No, not the hair, never the hair."  
Bri takes a step back and defensively puts up one hand to stop her.  
Fer: "But there must be some way I can show my appreciation."  
"No, helping those in need is my job. And working up a load of sexual tension and prancing away like a magnificent poof is truly thanks enough."  
Fer: "I understand. I have a nephew who is gay so..." Me: "Say no more, Evil's still afoot and I'm almost out of that Nancy boy  
hair gel I like so much. Quickly, to the angel-moblie away..."  
  
We burst into a fit of giggles. Xander, Faith, and Spike, are all doubled  
over laughing. Willow is snickering but stops when Buffy glares at her.  
Giles was quietly laughing while cleaning his glasses.  
Dawn was grinning like a madman. (Emphasis on man.)  
Stef turns around and picks up Angel season 1. She takes out a disc and  
puts it on.  
Before I realize it we were watching the final scene of "Hero."  
The laughing and snickers from my friends and I ceased immediately.  
  
Doyle: "What does that thing do?"  
Angel: "Its light kills anything with human blood." Doyle: "Well, it's getting brighter and that doohickey - it's fully armed,  
isn't it?" Angel: "Almost. If I pull the cable, I think I can still shut it off."  
Doyle: "How're you gonna do that without touching the light?"  
Cordy: "Angel, that's suicide."  
Doyle: "There's got to be another way."  
Angel looks at the demons in the hold then at Cordy: "It's all right."  
Cordy: "No!"  
Angel puts a hand on Doyle's shoulder. Doyle puts his hand on Angel's arm: "The good fight, yeah? - You never  
know until you've been tested. - I get that now." 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Doyle hauls back and hits Angel with a hard right to the chin, knocking him  
down into the cargo hold. Doyle turns to Cordy and they kiss. There is a strange blue light between their lips just before they part. Not sure if it's from the beacon shining  
behind them or if it means something else. Doyle steps back: "Too bad we'll never know (Morphs into his demons face)  
if this is a face you could learn to love."  
Angel picks himself up of the floor of the cargo hold, runs over to the  
ladder and climbs back up.  
Angel: "Doyle. Doyle. Doyle! Doyle! NO!" Doyle jumps over to the beacon just before Angel reaches the platform. He  
grabs a hold of its metal frame, turns his head and smiles at Angel and  
Cordy.  
Angel: "No!" Doyle morphs back to human and tries to pull the cable connection apart as  
the light gets brighter and starts to melt the skin off his face. Everybody watches spellbound as Doyle manages to pull the cable apart just before he burns up. The beacon goes dark. All the Lister demons stare at the fading beacon in shock. Cordy starts crying and Angel pulls her into a  
hug, teary-eyed himself. Cut to Angel and Cordy watching the videotape of the commercial Doyle did  
at the beginning of the episode. Doyle: "If you need help. Then look no further. Angel Investigations is  
the best! Our rats are low."  
Cordy: "Rates!"  
Doyle points to the papers taped on the windows behind her: "It says 'rats'. - Our rates are low, but our standards are high. When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope you need someone that you can count on. And that's what you'll find here - someone that will go all the way, no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world. (Clears his throat)  
Is that it? Am I done?"  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
(Transcript Courtesy of Buffyworld.com)  
  
Silence.   
"I don't remember that ever happening. Who was that man?" Giles asks.  
I am speechless and I wipe the tears away and look at everyone. For  
somebody, anybody to say something. Finally, Stef speaks. "Uh, You see when Angel left at the end of Graduation and moved to L.A., he basically got his own show. This was one of the episodes its called "Hero",  
and the character you're referring to is Doyle.  
He had visions which ended up transferring to Cordelia."  
More Silence.  
"Well which show is better?" Andrew asks.  
"Uh...." Bri who had been sitting quietly with little interest in the conversation  
suddenly perked up.  
"Actually, BTVS was an excellent show and then season 5 came around and  
then it went down hill from there and the Angel Series wasn't all that  
until recently when Spike became a ghost."  
Brief pause. All eyes in the room turn to Spike and then to Bri.  
"Oops."  
  
To cut the tension, I grab the nearest tape and barely glance at the title.  
"I'm gonna put on Hush." I say.  
"Why?"  
"To cut the tension."  
"And you want more silence to do that?" she asks sarcastically.  
I ignore her and start passing the rubber bands. I press play, and a scene that was purely accidental comes into view. Oops,  
I had not put on Hush, but rather, Gone. And which is also purely accidental is the fact that the scene was of Spike  
"exercising".  
If I said that I was going to turn off the episode, I would be lying. I  
kept the episode on and stared at the very sexy, very hott, Spike.  
Stef: "Uh Jess, I don't think that's Hush."  
Valerie starts to scream, "My eyes, my eyes. It burns!"  
Anya looks concerned, "Is she ok?"  
Fer: "She's fine, she does this all the time. Watch this."  
Fer turns to me and gives me a nudge, "Jess, Can I have 50 bucks?" Me very distracted and still staring at the very hott Spike, "Yeah sure,  
whatever."  
Aggie looks at me with a knowing smile, "Jess are you fantasizing about  
Spob?"  
Me: "Yeah, uh-huh."  
Fer: "Jess, you are one big perv."  
Me: "Yup."  
Bri yells: "Fire. Everybody run!"  
All my friends make a move to run.  
Me: "Uh-huh, rite after this scene." A very flattered Spike pushes himself off the wall and walks to the screen.  
He waves a hand in front of my face, which only causes me to move to my  
right and have a full view of Spike's bod again.  
Fer seriously: "Maybe if you took off your shirt, you might get a  
reaction."  
He just looks at her and grins. He walks back over to his wall.  
Fer: "What are you lookin' at the ugly, evil undead for anyway?"  
Spike and I at the same time: "Hey!"  
I continue: "He's not ugly, he's hott!" I said loudly.  
Spike smirks his sexy grin and a jealous Buffy glares at me.  
I mutter, "And he hasn't been evil since like season 4." Fer: "And all those things that he did with Buffy doesn't qualify him as  
evil. Right?"  
I punch her in the shoulder  
"Hey. That actually hurt." Fer says in utter disbelief.  
She grins at me evilly and turns to Spike in retaliation, "By the way  
William Shakespeare is my favorite poet."  
Spikes' eyes widen. The Scoobies look confused as usual.  
Me: "Shutup!"  
Fer: "Make me."  
Stef: "Well she has a point."  
"Oh, so you're all gangin' up on me now?" (Crush season 5)  
"Why are you teaming up on her?" Bri defends me.  
"Don't defend me, you ending giver away person." Pause. "You."  
"What a great comeback." Xander says sarcastically.  
"Shut it, Carpenter." I reply.  
"So, I'm really gonna be a ghost?" Spike asks.  
I look at Bri, "This is all your fault."  
"My fault, you're the one that just confirmed it." "Well, you're the one who said it earlier, He wouldn't have known about it  
if you didn't say anything."  
"He would have thought I was joking but now he knows the truth."  
Val decides to interrupt, "Look on the bright side, at least he becomes  
corporeal again."  
Silence.  
All my friends yell, "Valerie!" 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
I thought I might strangle everyone of my friends if they couldn't control  
what they were saying. I was tuning everyone out. It was like a madhouse. Everyone screaming at each other and I'm not just talking about my friends. It was like the anger  
was contagious. Everyone was yelling, for what reason, I'm not so sure.  
Nothing was being accomplished and at that point I wished I had some of Willows power, like in the ep Weight of the World, where she uses magic to  
separate Xander and Spike.  
"Shut up." I mumbled. Of course that didn't help. With all the chaos around you nobody could hear  
what I had just said.  
I was starting to get a major migraine. I caught a glimpse at what Fer and Bri and Val were screaming at each other  
about. It had something to do with giving away the ending.  
Finally, I snapped. This was dumb.  
"Hey! Hey! Shut up!" I shouted standing up.  
My friends stopped short and glanced at me. The scoobes weren't really  
listening but I couldn't care less. "You guys are being stupid. Fine they made mistakes, stupid mistakes, but  
mistakes nonetheless.  
What we have to do now, is fix it." The scoobes were starting to quiet down and I could feel Spike's piercing  
eyes on me. I gave everyone a good glare before continuing.  
"I'm not going to bore you to death with a lecture, you got Buffy to do  
that," Said person glared.  
"But this is stupid, and dumb, and shirty." I said with a smirk.  
"Have you gone completely carrot-top?" Fer asked.  
I grinned, at least for now we were on the same page. "So we have to make a decision right now, we can either let everything hang out in the open like this, or we can try our best to fix what we inevitably  
screwed up."  
"How are you going to do that?" Giles asked. And I was met with several  
nods.  
"I dunno." I put a hand to my forehead and scratched it. Offhandedly  
thinking.  
I thought I had figured it out.  
"Oh!" I said jumping up and down.  
"The gem of..." I trailed off.  
"Damn it Angel." I muttered. "What'd the big poofter do now?" Spike asked. I frowned and then remembered  
vampire hearing.  
"He destroyed the only good plan I have."  
"How'd he do that he's in L.A. He doesn't even know you..." Buffy was  
mumbling to herself. Well at least I hope it was to herself cause man,  
she's not the brightest crayon in the box.  
I looked at the ceiling and shook my head in exasperation.  
"Blondes." "Hey!" Several highly offended blondes cried out. Even Val managed to look  
deeply offended. "Anyway, how did Angel mess up your plan?" Stef was talking to me again?  
Wow.  
I glanced around the room.  
"Well he destroyed the gem."  
"What gem?" Faith asked.  
"The gem of amara."  
"How would that have help?" Xander asked.  
Wow, these people really needed to pay more attention.  
"Because the gem would have made Spike invincible,"  
"How would us not being able to see him help?" Buffy cut me off. I stared at her trying so hard not laugh. It didn't work. I just started  
laughing out loud. "How?" I managed between howls. I regained myself after a 2-minute hysteria  
"Never mind, we can't use it so no use dwelling on it." "But, I'm curious to know how exactly them gem would have helped." Giles  
said. "I just told you. It would have made Spike invincible. Be able to go into  
the sun. No poof, dusty or ghostly Spike, but as per usual the poof  
bollixed that up."  
Spike grinned.  
"I like her." I blushed but hey, a compliment like that I had to keep my speech goin'. "So, let me get this straight. If Angel hadn't destroyed the gem than we  
could have saved Spike?" Dawn asked quietly. "Well that was my first theory, yeah, but I'm open to suggestions." I said  
hoping anybody would have some kind of input.  
  
There was really nothing anybody could do. So eventually, most of the  
potentials disappeared. The Scoobes drifted off as well. And some of my friends decided to explore the house. I refused to move except over to the  
couch. There was only a hand full of people left in the room.  
Only Fer, Spike, Willow, and myself. I knew we were brooding and I even asked myself why Willow had stayed but  
at this point I couldn't care less. Fer would every five seconds think she got something and than just stop.  
It was agitating but at least she was trying. "We can't just sit here." I said. "We have to put our heads together and  
see what we come up with." Fer nodded and Spike looked away. Willow got up and walked out of the room.  
"What the..." Fer putting her hand over my mouth cut me off.  
"There just has got to be something we can do." I felt defeated and helpless and that is probably the worst feeling in the  
world.  
There were a few moments of awkward silence. "I think I got something." Willow was standing in the doorway again. She  
had a book in her hand. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
I jumped out of my seat and ran to Willow. Fer was on my heels.  
"What do you have?" Fer asked.  
"Do you know how to save Spike?" I asked simultaneously.  
"Calm down. Can one of you gather everyone and bring them back here?"  
"Wait. What are you doing?" Fer asked.  
"It's an easy spell. It's so everyone can forget that your friends gave  
away the ending."  
"Hold up. We've seen this before. No offense but half your spells don't  
work." I say. "And besides you can turn us into a horned toad or, or you can become evil  
Willow with the black hair and veins and you know it's not very  
attractive." Fer says and I nod in agreement. Val, Stef , and Bri waltz into the room. Bri walks straight over to Spike  
and says, "Buffy wants you," Spike raises an eyebrow and I fold my arms across my chest and look at Val who isn't helping at all because she's too  
busy laughing. Bri continues, "To help with the potentials."  
Spike looks disappointed and I laugh.  
And with a pout he walks out of the room. And Bri follows. Stef walks over to the floor covered with dvds and magazines. She picks one  
up ignoring what we are saying.  
Val looks extremely interested in the ingredients for Willow's spell.  
Valerie unintentionally distracts Willow by playing 20 questions.  
"Oh, what does this do?" As Willow is distracted by Valeries' over excitement, Fer unconventionally  
grabs an herb off of the table. I leisurely walk over to Stef and she comments over the Buffy season 4 dvd  
she's holding in her hands.  
Finally, Willow is ready to do the spell and tells us to be quiet. We were good until the end of the spell, where I whisper to Stef, "I wish  
we had ended up in season 4, things were so much better back then."  
A blinding flash of light signals the end of Willow's spell. The sheer force of it knocking all of us to the ground except for Willow  
who was protected by the spell. A giant vortex of wind and lightning encircled Stef, Val, Fer, and myself.  
Before we even realized it, we were flying.  
Buffy, Scoobes, and potentials came storming into the room just as the  
vortex closed.  
Willow looks at Buffy sheepishly, "Oops."  
  
We fell to the floor. All of us landed on our feet except for Val, who  
well, landed on her face.  
It was chilly and I looked up realizing we were outside of the Bronze. Fer was laughing so hard she didn't see Val's leg come up behind her knee  
and she trippped and they both ended up in a heap in the middle of the  
street.  
I rolled my eyes and told them to stop acting so childish and then Fer  
tripped me.  
We all stood up and headed towards the Bronze.  
We walked in and grabbed a table.  
"Does anyone have any money?" Stef asked looking around.  
Fer came up empty, Val had a few singles, and I had a 20 that I had conveniently taken from one of my birthday cards earlier in the day, which  
seemed so long ago. Stef had a five and I volunteered to get a round of sodas before we went  
back to Buffy's to yell at Willow for screwing up her spell. On my way towards the bar I thought I saw Buffy dancing amongst a bunch of guys but the crowd moved and she disappeared from view. I shrugged it off  
and continued my journey. On my way back I stopped dead in my tracks, I  
almost dropped 4 glasses of soda. I watched Buffy and Spike talking and watched Buffy talk dirty. Oh this was  
not good.  
I ran back to the table as fast as I could soda spilling all over the floor. I almost dropped all the glasses onto the table. I barely noticed  
the Buffy season 4 dvd laying on the table in front of Stefanie.  
"We have to get to Buffy. Now!" I said.  
"Why? What's wrong? Is it the first?" Stef looked panicky. "No." They all visibly sighed in relief. "It's worse. Not only did Willow  
teleport us outside the Bronze but also 3 years earlier."  
"What are you talking about?" Fer sighed obviously uninterested.  
"I'm saying we're not in Season 7 anymore."  
I paused for a dramatic affect.  
"We're in season 4." 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Val looks at me and says, "Well, how do you know?"  
"How do I know what?"  
Annoyed she says, "How do you know that we're not in season 7 anymore?"  
"Oh, because Faith is Buffy."  
"Huh?" Val says.  
"Damn it!" Fer says, "I missed one of my favorite quotes."  
"You perv." I muttered. Fer smiles and begins to quote, "I can ride you at a gallop till' your legs  
buckled and your eyes rolled up..."  
Val, Stef, and myself yell, "Shutup!" We get up and walk over to the bar and my friends not being very bright at  
the moment tell me to go up and ask for Spike.  
To the bartender, "Have you seen a guy about yay high (I indicate just above my height), very hott, killer cheekbones, beautiful blue eyes, rock hard chest..." I'm cut off from commenting further by Valerie who pushes me  
out of the way and the bartender looks bewildered.  
Fer walks up tilts her head slightly as I pout in the background.  
Val is chuckling and Stef is scanning the crowd.  
Fer says three words, "Billy. Idol. wannabe." "Oh yeah, down there." The bartender indicates further down the bar with a  
jerk of his head.  
We walk down and sure enough Spike is slouched over a beer. The three of us surround him and I try to speak but Val puts a hand over my  
mouth. Instead Stef with little interest begins, "Spike, look we have to get to  
Giles' can you take us there?"  
Spike looks up, "And who are you?" he inquires. "If I were you, I'd go home and watch the teletubies on your telly. 'Cause  
there are some nasties outside that like little children." He leers and  
leans forward. Fer can't help it and starts to laugh.  
Val, "Was that suppose to be threatening?" Stef impatiently adds, "Look we know all about the vampire issue, can you  
just bring us to Giles or not, cause I don't have time for this."  
With no snappy comeback he slowly gets up and walks out of the Bronze.  
I whisper to Fer, "Does that mean we're suppose to follow?"  
Fer shrugs and we all follow anyway.  
  
He does in fact bring us to Giles' house after a very long, and silent  
walk.  
Spike walks into the apartment and we follow but hang by the door. Giles, Willow, and Xander are huddled around the table. All three look up.  
Giles sighs, "I could have sworn I locked that door."  
Spike walks past them and plops down onto the couch.  
The three are oblivious to the four of us by the door.  
I walk up to the table and stop in front of Giles. "Hey Giles, can you do us a big favor we need to get back to Season 7, and  
you probably have no clue what the hell I'm talking about." Giles, Willow, and Xander look at me and for the first time realize that we  
were there. "Who are you?" Giles asks which is ironic considering that, that was the ep  
we were stuck in. "Sorry, Look this is gonna sound majorly weird, but we are from your future well, actually our friends are in the future right now, but we were sucked into the past which is actually..." I stop and take a step back. "Migraine."  
I mutter.  
Valerie decides to pick up where I left off. Not the best idea. "You see we were sucked into the past by one of Willow's not so very good  
spells, and you had to see the vortex that transported us here all  
luminated with lightning..."  
Fer interrupts, "I don't think either of you are helping."  
"Well I'd like to see you do better." I challenged. Figuring she'd just  
shut up. Wrong assumption.  
"We don't know why the hell we're here..." Fer begins.  
I raise my hand and cut her off, "Well actually, I might know why."  
Everyone looks at me. "Remember when Willow told us to be quiet? Well, I didn't exactly follow  
that."  
"What are you saying?" Fer gets accusatory. "Well towards the end of the spell, I might have wished we had ended up in  
season 4 instead of 7."  
"Why?" Val asks. "Because I thought everything would be so much easier because Spike doesn't  
fall in love with..." I trail off as Fer kicks me.  
"Ow!"  
"Well obviously that was not one of your more brilliant plans."  
"I fall in love with who?" Spike says interested. I ignore him. "Well excuse me, who knows what could have happened if you hadn't stolen  
that herb."  
Everyone looks at Fer. Stef getting agitated, "You know you remind me of Dawn. You little clepto."  
Fer looks offended and I glare at them.  
"Hello, this is season 4 you morons."  
"So?" Fer says.  
"So there is no Dawn."  
"Oh."  
"Dawn. I like that name." Giles says.  
"Right anyway, we need to find Buffy." Fer says.  
"Well we don't know exactly where Buffy is."  
"Well you wouldn't." I reply.  
Spike snorts.  
I continue, "Because Faith is Buffy."  
"What do you mean?" Giles asks.  
"You know, Faith is Buffy." Fer says.  
Willow, "You mean Faith is with Buffy?"  
Xander, "With in what sense?"  
Spike, "They're slaying together?"  
Stef, "No, no. Faith is Buffy and Buffy's Faith."  
Xander, "When did all this happen?"  
Fer, "Not three hours ago, right there in the Summer's residence."  
Stef and I both look at Fer and then smack her. Me, "Faith came, turned into Buffy, sent her to jail, and poof tried to hit  
on Spike. Remember?" I turn to Spike, "You do remember? Is everyone here very stoned?  
Faith. Buffy. One's bad and one is good. Two entirely separate entities  
switching bodies. It's like a bloody sitcom, surely you remember."  
Giles, "So you're saying Faith and Buffy have a renewed connection?"  
Xander, "Well duh, but what kind?" Stef, "You don't understand but having seen the episode many times, we do."  
Willow, "So Faith and Buffy are the same person."  
Xander, "No, Faith turned into Buffy and Buffy turned into Faith." There is a shocked silence that fills the room. Fer does a great imitation  
of a fish.  
Giles recovers first and in a matter-of-fact tone says, "And you're the  
only one's who saw this?" Spike mumbles, "Well I was there." Out loud he says, "Brilliant, now do we  
suspect, that there may be some kind of connection between Faith and  
Buffy?" The four of us let out exasperated sighs as the scoobies look to us for an  
answer.  
Fer turns to me, "And this is the guy you like? You should be deeply  
shamed."  
There is some more silence as everyone looks between Spike and myself. Valerie breaks the silence, "You know that whole thing you guys just said,  
sounded a lot like Spike's Ben and Glory speech." We let that sink in and then started laughing. Val rolls her eyes and the  
scoobies look confused. As we slowly calmed down, I noticed the scoobies looking at us like we were  
on crack. Finally I took a deep breath and slowly began to turn into Commando Buffy,  
not literally of course. "I can't believe I'm about to say this considering Buffy's not my favorite person in the world," I understate and Val nods in agreement and at some point Spike had sobered up and came over to us with a grin on his face. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
"But we need to find her before she makes with the straddling."  
I turn to Willow, "We have to go to the frat house, now."  
"Uh, why?" Willow asks. "Because Buffy's about to have sex with Riley, which is punishment enough considering we have to watch that every week, and by the way Spike is way  
better with..." she is cut off by myself who punches her in the arm.  
Spike raises an eyebrow, "I'm way better with who?" "No one, nobody ever," I say and then turn to Fer, "We are not turning this into season 7, we have way more on the line that we can give away." I turn to the rest of my friends, "We have got to be more careful of what we say." They nod in agreement even though we know one of us is bound to screw up.  
Very slowly to the scoobies, "We-have-to-find-the-frat-house."  
Willow, "I know where it is."  
"Good let's go."  
Nobody moves.  
"Today people!" I say.  
Everyone gets up and walks out the door Willow in the lead.  
Spike hung back and I poked my head back into the apartment. "You too  
cutie."  
Spike looks apprehensive but grins and follows.  
  
We stop outside Riley's bedroom door and thankfully they were still  
talking.  
"On the count of three, Spike you punch Buffy, try to knock her out."  
Spike brightens.  
"One. Two."  
"Wait. Chip." Fer says. "Damn you're such a buzz kill. Spike could you punch her anyway? I mean it  
might hurt in the beginning but I'm telling you it's worth it." Fer adds, "And I get to laugh." I glare at her but start the count over.  
"One. Two. Three." We burst into the room with Buffy/Faith jumping off of the bed and Riley  
looks like an idiot.  
I glance at Spike.  
"Now." He runs over and punches her in the face, unfortunately it only caused her  
to stumble back, but Spike gets another punch in.  
"Does anyone have popcorn?" I asked and everyone looks at me including  
Buffy/Faith and Spike who pause mid fight.  
"What he's gettin' revenge early for season six."  
Fer nods but then frowns and looks at me. Buffy/Faith and Spike resume  
fighting.  
"Well that's not really Buffy, that's Faith."  
Buffy/Faith's eyes widen and she knocks Spike down.  
"Uh-oh!" Stef mutters under her breath.  
"Somebody stop her!" I cry. Stef grabs Riley and drags him off the bed. She pushes him to the door and  
uses him as a shield. As she stands behind him in a fighting stance.  
Fer, Val, and myself begin to look like Charlie's Angels.  
The three of us charge only to be knocked down. Poor Val is knocked out cold after the first kick. Fer has a bloody nose and I am winded. I get my  
arm free from beneath Val's unconscious body. I get up and chase after her. Fer runs up along side me and says. "Remember  
what she did to Spike."  
We got into a fighting stance as we cornered her. Fer charges and gets a Charlie angels style kick before thrown across the room. As she's occupied, I charge as well and punch her in the face. I grin  
and then the pain shoots thru my hand into my arm and I cry, "Ow!" We both get up and go to charge again but stop mid-stride as Willow yells to get down. Obediently and without thinking we throw ourselves onto the floor. We look up and watch the scoobies run over. Orange and yellow lights flow from Willow's hand and freeze Buffy/Faith in place. A glimpse of Dark  
hair and veins briefly crosses over Willow. Fer and I stand up when the  
light was gone and Willow looked like herself again.  
Giles comes up and looks at Faith and says, "What did you do?" "Just a binding spell. She can sense what's going on but she can't really  
move. It should wear off in an hour or so."  
Fer and I look back at Buffy/Faith and then grin at each other. We both  
charged and set off a fury of punches and kicks that we didn't know we could even do. Buffy/Faith falls to the floor still paralyzed. It was kinda comical; she looked like one of Dru's insane dolls. Everyone is staring at  
us. I glare down at Buffy/Faith and spat, "That was for messing with my Spike." Fer laughs and Spike grins. I look down at my throbbing hand and look at  
Fer and whisper, "Ow." I go for another round of kicks and Fer goes for another round of punches when Buffy/Faith glares at us. We stop and Fer goes, "Okay. We're done." Fer and I walk back to the dorm to collect Valerie who was just getting up.  
She looks at us and says, "Is that it? Did we win?"  
"You had to see us we kicked the crap out of her."  
I cut in, "She was like a bloody pulp when we finished her."  
Xander chuckles in the backround. "I didn't see you do anything, whelp" Spike says as he continues to clutch  
his head.  
Giles clears his throat and glances at us.  
"Well okay, maybe we didn't completely kick her butt."  
Giles raises an eyebrow.  
"Okay, so we didn't kick her butt per say." I add.  
There is silence.  
"Alright we kicked her when she was down, you happy?" Fer is angry.  
Giles takes off his glasses and begins to frantically wipe them. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Cut to 3 years later. Location: The Summer's living room.  
People there: the whole cast, friends, and potentials, minus Val, Fer,  
Stef, and myself. Memories are floating into the minds of the scoobies and Faith minus Buffy.  
They were remembering the things we were technically doing presently. As the visions surfaced and as they began to see what we were really doing  
in the past, they were getting a little scared. Spike had a stupid grin across his face watching myself and Fer defend his honor. Willow burst into  
a fit of giggles and Faith scowled and muttered, "I knew I didn't like  
them."  
"Hey, I like them." Spike protests. Xander looks up, "I don't. Although dissing Riley was pretty funny I never really liked him." He gets a look and Spike nods. Giles is chuckling softly  
as the memory of our Charlie Angel moves come into play. Buffy looks  
confused and asks, "What are you talking about?"  
"Well you see, we can see what they're doing 'cause our past selves are  
there with them. So we see everything." Willow answers  
"And I'm not?" Buffy looked peeved that the issue wasn't ALL ABOUT HER. "Uh, no. Not technically. You see they were thrown into the time or as they  
call it episode where you and Faith switched bodies." Bri jumps up and down, "Ooh Ooh, I know this one! That's the episode Who are you? That's Fer's favorite, well besides Smashed, and Wrecked, and well  
Gone, and Something Blue.."  
Tasha, "Uh, I think they get the point." "Wait a minute. So you're saying that where they are, I'm Faith?" Buffy is  
hopelessly trying to figure out the plot. "Yeah, and they're bloody brilliant. The two girls I think they call her Fer? And Jess? Or maybe it was the other one..." Spike contemplates this and  
Bri is starting to remember the episode, we were in it and the plot was  
changing now she was seeing everything we were doing.  
Willow begins to gather ingredients, "I'm starting the spell."  
"No, you're right, it is Fer and Jess," she pauses and then starts to  
laugh. She glances at Faith, "They kicked your butt." Faith pouts and mutters, "I really don't like those girls. And Willow did  
some kind of mojo on me and on second thought I don't like you much either." Bri backs away knowing that making a criminally insane slayer mad  
was not the way to go.  
"Hey lay off, it was quite amusing actually." Spike says.  
"How about you stay out of this bleached wonder."  
"Why don't you make me?" He challenges.  
A full out brawl begins as Faith and Spike go at it.  
Buffy watches for a good ten minutes before intervening.  
She pushes both of them and stands in between.  
"Alright, that's enough. Will can you bring them back?"  
"I think so. You guys have to be quiet though."  
She begins the spell and the giant vortex starts to slowly turn in the middle of the room everyone is pretty good as Val and Stef come flying thru  
the room. Val lands on her face but Stef manages to stay on her feet. Thinking the spell was done Faith pushes Spike. He stumbles back, knocking into Willow, whose spell is completely ruined now. She stops chanting and the vortex closes with a sudden snap. Everyone is knocked to the ground.  
Cut to Fer and myself flying thru the vortex. Suddenly we are violently thrown into some unknown territory. Fer looks around seeing the cemetery at night, the tombstones and crypts. She looks at me in horror, "Not again."  
  
"Where are Valerie and Stefanie?" I asked looking around from my spot on  
the grass. Fer looks at me in dismay, "Now where the hell did that witch put us? And  
when I say witch, I really mean something else that starts with a B and  
ends with an itch." "Excuse me miss agitated...." I trail off as I see a vamp coming towards us.  
"Uh oh." I said.  
Fer turns around trying to see what had scared me. "Oh crap." We both get up and start running. Eventually we run into Xander  
and Anya who are just leaving the cemetery.  
"Vampire!" I cry.  
Xander walks forward all macho.  
Cut to Season 7. Xander, "Oh God, I know where they are."  
"Where, tell us." Stef says. "It's right before the buffybot and Spike incident." He shudders visibly. Buffy glances at Spike and then looks away. Stef is trying to figure out  
what ep that is.  
"Oh, that's intervention!" Bri yells. Stef quickly picks up one of the season 5 tapes. The tape of Intervention is thrown into the vcr and stef impatiently fast forwards until she sees  
Fer and myself cowering behind Anya. She presses play.  
  
Cut to Season 5  
Xander has repelled the vamp with a giant cross that he had somehow fit into his pants...don't want to know. The vamp backs off and scurries into the night figuring he can get a more helpless prey. Fer goes to explain who we  
are but is cut off by Anya, "Do you hear that?"  
Suddenly we here muffled moans and a very masculine groan.  
"That kinda sounds like..." Fer trails off and we look at one another. We  
come to a sudden halt and peer into the bushes Xander and Anya looking  
right over our shoulders as we find the source of these sounds.  
Spike is lying on his back with the Buffybot straddling him and she's  
moving up and down.  
Fer, "Oh-My-God!"  
The buffybot moans Spike's nickname, "Spike, you're the big bad!"  
After a long disturbed silence, Fer says, "It looks much more..."  
"Hot?" I supply. Both of us tilting our heads to one side,  
"I meant real."  
Distracted, "Right."  
  
Cut to Season 7. Val is hysterical laughing. Tasha is bored. Bri is  
shocked. Stef shakes her head repeating, "Ohmygod, ohmygod." Giles is vigorously cleaning his glasses and mumbling, "thank God I was in England." Cut back to Valerie laughing. Willow has her mouth hanging open. Anya and  
Xander seem disgusted by the memory. Spike looks down in shame. Buffy  
glares at the top of his head. Faith comments, "B's getting her naughty  
on."  
Buffy grounds out, "That is not me." Bri adds her two cents, "Actually you two are a lot worse considering that house and the fact that you never make it to the comfort of a bed as shown  
in Dead Things." Bri is glared at by Buffy and remembers to not mess with the retarded-for-  
not-being-with-Spike Slayer 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Cut to Season 5.  
  
Fer snaps out of it first grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the  
vulgar scene.  
Xander and Anya glance at us in shock and Fer looks at me and says,  
"Come on we have to reintroduce ourselves. Bloody rot."  
"But I want to stay."  
Fer glares, "Now!"  
I pout but nod.  
Fer begins, "Look, I know you don't know who we are, and I'm getting a  
little tired of explaining it..."  
Xander cuts her off, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
Fer is shocked into submission.  
"Uh, oh, it's season 5, therefore, what we did twenty minutes ago is a  
memory to them. They know who we are, well except for Anya." "You understand? That's more scary than watching Spike and the Buffybot."  
Brief pause. "Wait. No. I take that back."  
"Buffybot?" Xander and Anya say simultaneously.  
Fer, "Oops. When I say Buffybot, I meant..."  
"Don't bother, they were gonna find out in like 20 minutes anyway."  
"We were?" Anya says.  
"So Willow screwed up the spell again?" Xander asks knowlingly.  
Cut to Season 7. Willow, "Hey!"  
Xander long pause, "Sorry?"  
Cut back to Season 5.  
"Yeah." We muttered.  
Xander starts to drive us to Buffy's house.  
On the way he says, "You know maybe Willow just shouldn't do spells." I nod, "Seriously especially when she goes all evil and tries to destroy  
the worl..."  
Fer smacks me.  
"Sorry."  
"You're blowing the whole series."  
"Like it matters, season six sucked anyway, it couldn't get any worse."  
"Now you jinxed it." "You know what, I'm tired of all this crap, let's just tell them everything  
ok?"  
"What? No!" "Yea, maybe that's why we're in this freaking place anyway, maybe it's the  
only way for us to get out."  
"You've gone mad, haven't you?"  
I roll my eyes. "Just wait until we get to Buffy's I'm gonna tell her  
everything."  
"You can't."  
"I can and I will."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes times infinity." I say and do a happy dance.  
Fer scowls, "Stop acting so childish."  
I roll my eyes again. "And anyway I say, infinity plus infinity. So there." She sticks her tongue  
out at me.  
"You can't do that."  
"Sure I can."  
"Na-uh."  
"Ya-ha."  
"Na-uh" I say with more emphasis.  
"Ya-ha."  
"Na-ah you stupid poofter."  
"Nancy-boy."  
"Brooding poof."  
"Whelp." Fer says.  
I glare at her and begin to slowly smile. Fer is scared.  
"Buffy." I say and Fer looks horrified and highly offended.  
"I resent that. You. You Angel!"  
"That's uncalled for!"  
"You just called me Buffy!"  
"So, that's not as bad as Angel."  
I smack her and Fer punches me back.  
She kicks me and I kick her. We kept going at it until Xander pulled  
in front of Buffy's house.  
"That's it." He opens the back door and Fer and I fall out.  
"Children." Anya says standing over us.  
  
Cut to Season 7. Bri, Stef, and Val look horrified. The way we were acting and calling each other Buffy and Angel was going to get us killed. Spike  
has a grin on his face.  
"Did you hear that? They used all my lines." He laughs and then gets  
another dose of glare o'Buffy.  
He quiets down but starts to laugh again when Buffy looks away.  
Val laughs out loud again, "They fell out of the car!!" That gave Buffy a satisfied smirk considering we had just dissed her and  
her one true love.  
:::Cough, Cough::: Please. They were the worst kind of wrong.  
  
Cut back to season 5.  
Fer and myself pick ourselves off of the concrete and follow Xander  
and Anya into the house where we are greeted by Willow and Tara.  
"It's you." Willow says.  
"And you." I reply sarcastically still peeved.  
"But how did you end up here?" "Guess. You screwed up yet another spell and look what happened we're in  
season 5." Fer replies  
"Season 5, what does that mean?" Tara asks.  
"It means you are all a tv show. You are not real and this place isn't  
real. You guys are actors." I say. I point in order starting with  
Anya, "You are not Anyanka Jenkins, you're Emma Caulfield, You are not Alexander Harris, You are Nicholas Brendon, you are not Willow Rosenberg, You are Alyson Hannigan who is married to Alexis Denisof who plays Wesley  
Winningham Price on Angel, and you are not Tara, you are Amber Benson. Giles is Anthony Stewart Head, Buffy is Sarah Michelle Gellar also married to Freddie Prince Jr., Spike is James Marsters, Angel is David Boreanaz,  
and Cordelia is Charisma Carpenter."  
Fer stares at them and puts in, "Yeah! You know what Jess? I'm tired  
of this too, let's tell them everything." 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Cut to Season 7.  
"No!!!" Stef, Bri, and Val scream at the TV.  
"My name is James?" Spike looks offended. Stef looks at Willow, "You got to bring them back before they do something  
stupid."  
Willow nods.  
  
Cut to Season 5.  
"Where should we start?" I ask. Fer looks at me and then takes a deep breathe. Before she can say anything  
though, the bot walks in and we roll our eyes.  
"Buffy! You're back." Willow says.  
"That's not Buffy. That's the bot."  
"Huh?" "The robot. Spike made a robot. That is not Buffy but she'll be here soon." I look at the bot, "I know, I know we have to go save Spike go upstairs and  
change."  
The bot looks pleased and starts for the stairs. "Spike made a robot? Why would Spike make...Oh." Willow realizing what this  
means, "Oh, imagine the things."  
"No imagining!" Tara says.  
Xander raises his hand disgusted, "Already got the visual." "Oh please would you get over yourselves. You guys will never learn. Spike  
is not a bad guy. When was the last time he did something wrong? Better yet, how many times has he saved you're pathetic lives? How many times has  
he helped you or given you information, huh?"  
"He does all that for money." Xander states. "Does not." Fer insists. "Well not all the time, and besides how else is he  
going to buy blood and cigarettes?"  
"How about getting a job?" Xander says. I glare at him. "You guys are pathetic, you know that? Buffy is your friend and so is Spike. He has been a Scooby for almost two years now. And after he fell for Buffy, even more so. All he wanted was to be a better man. I mean take Anya for instance, she was a Vengeance demon before she became human she did horrible things to people. Really horrible things and you let  
that slide."  
"She's good now. She hasn't been evil for a long time." Xander insists.  
He was really starting to piss me off.  
"Neither has Spike." I retort. "Look, I like Anya and everything but you guys are being selfish. You're  
seeing only what you want to see. Anya has been killing, torturing, and  
maiming for over 1100 years. Spike is only right now 127.  
There are shades of gray but you refuse to see it. Wake up. You've been fighting demons for 5 years now and you haven't noticed these things? Even Angelus has done more harm than Spike. And don't even try with the whole he  
has a soul now. Oh poor brooding moron. He didn't ask for it and Spike  
purposefully went out and got it there is a huge difference."  
Shocked silence.  
Anya looks at me, "Spike has a soul?"  
  
Season 7.  
"Uh oh." Stef muttered.  
"Hey! She's right though. Everything she said. Wow you guys must have  
really pissed her off." Bri comments.  
Spike was staring at the tv screen in shock as was every Scooby and  
potential.  
Years of slayer training had just flown out of the window for Buffy and  
Faith. Val stops mid-laugh and Tasha looks confused. Aggie moves forward staring  
at the screen pushing potentials out of the way. Stef is lost in a moment of shock until she realizes something, "Hey! She  
just dissed Angel. That bitch."  
Bri, "Shut up, nobody cares about the magnificent poof."  
Tasha is still confused, "I don't understand what's wrong?" Stef looks at Tasha and then back at the TV screen. She moves forward and  
presses the pause button.  
Fer and myself are frozen in place on the screen. Stef lets out another exasperated sigh, "Jess just gave away a really big  
ending, and she dissed Angel."  
"Oh, please shut up." Val says finally regaining some composure. "What should we do?" Aggie looked stern. "I think maybe we should just let  
them play this out. If we take them out now it can cause more harm then  
good."  
Stef looked apprehensive at the idea but nodded, "It's their mess."  
Val nodded as well. Tasha was still confused.  
Bri picks up a season 5 dvd and the episodes have changed. "Uh oh." She looks at everyone. "The episodes are different, they changed  
something."  
Stef looks horrified but Buffy speaks up, "Maybe or maybe not. You guys  
didn't check the dvds before they could have been different this whole  
time."  
Stef presses play.  
  
Cut to Season 5.  
"Soul? Who said soul? We said bowl stupid." Fer says.  
"No, I'm sure you said soul." Xander says.  
"So now you have a hearing impediment as well as a brain deficiency?" I  
spat.  
  
Cut to Season 7.  
"Hey!" Xander and Anya say.  
Xander briefly glances at Anya before turning his attention back to the  
screen.  
  
Cut back to Season 5.  
"We said bowl, ok?"  
Buffy walks in and looks at everyone.  
"Wow, group hang time?"  
The others look surprised.  
The other not so pleasant Buffy was back.  
"That was quick." Tara says.  
"That's not the bot. That's Buffy." Fer and I simultaneously in a bored  
tone.  
"Huh?" Willow asks.  
Fer looks to Buffy, "You've got great friends here."  
Buffy, "Thanks, hey that was sarcasm wasn't it?"  
"No really." Fer says again with the sarcasm.  
"Blondes." I say and Fer nods in agreement.  
  
Cut to Season 7.  
All the offended blondes yell, "Hey!!"  
Faith laughs, "I like those girls." 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
Cut back to season 5.  
"Hey!" Buffy protests, "Who are you anyway?" I say very sarcastically, "People friends of mine, you're forgetting the  
most important thing, Glory has Spike and she's going to harm him."  
Fer rolls her eyes at me.  
Just then the bot walks down wearing the exact same outfit as Buffy.  
Fer whispers to me, "Wait a minute. That never happened."  
The bot walks over to everyone.  
"Hey you look just like me. We're very pretty." The bot says looking at  
Buffy.  
Fer snorts.  
"Oh-My-God!" Buffy says. Xander seeing the bot and Buffy together for the first time says, "And so  
say all of us."  
Fer and I stare at him like he is an idiot.  
Simultaneously we say, "Hey we know this, they're both Buffy!"  
We roll our eyes and look at Buffy and the bot.  
"Bot" we say pointing "Buffy."  
Fer, "Do you need us to say it again a little slower, 'cause we can?"  
"Buffy. Bot."  
I turn to Fer, "Maybe we should put name tags." Fer rolls her eyes, "are we going to save Spike or what 'cause if we don't Spike will tell Glory about Dawn yata yata yata. And how long does it take you to realize she's not real anyway? And by the way you looked better when  
you were dead."  
Buffy makes a menacing step towards Fer and Fer does the same back.  
"What are you gonna do psycho slayer?" Fer asks. I look at her completely horrified knowing she was going to get her face  
beat in.  
"No, that's Faith." I put in.  
  
Cut to Season 7.  
Faith, "Hey! Oh. Fair enough."  
  
Cut to Season 5.  
"Oh, right." Fer says, "Well than..."  
"Denial Slayer?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I like that."  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy looks confused.  
I think all the years of dying her hair has finally come back to her. Fer, "You are such a moron. You are little miss denial Buffy. Well going to be anyway and frankly, we really are tired of hearing you. You and Spike sleep together. Fine whatever. You knock down a house. Fine whatever. You  
become invisible and sleep with Spike as Xander is standing right there  
thinking Spike is "Exercising". She put in with jaunty air quotes and  
everything.  
I laughed out loud.  
  
Cut to Season 7. Xander, "Oh My God. You and you." He says pointing to Buffy and Spike, "Oh  
My God!"  
  
Cut to Season 5. "We don't have time for this. If we keep this up Spike could get hurt." I  
say panicked.  
Buffy glares, "I really don't care. I'm going upstairs."  
"What? You can't." I say.  
"I can and I am." She calls behind her back.  
"Fer!!"  
"What?"  
I sigh.  
"Come on you, me, and the bot are going."  
"Hell no."  
"Now!" Fer knows that I am highly pissed off and decides that maybe listening to  
me is a good idea.  
We start out but Willow stops us.  
"You guys can't go alone, you'll get killed."  
I look at the battle-axe in my hands and then up into Willow's eyes.  
"Then I die."  
Fer, the bot, and myself walk out.  
  
Cut to Season 7.  
There is a shocked silence as the words To Be Continued appear on the  
screen.  
"Oh My God! What the hell is she doing?" Bri asks.  
"They're gonna die!" Aggie screams.  
"Be quiet look this has to be the second part." There is silence as the scenes from the first ep play. Finally the episode  
opens with Spike chained to the ceiling. Glory is walking around him  
belittling and just being a real bitch.  
Spike tells Glory that he'll tell her who, "the sodding key is." The scene cuts to the Buffybot, Fer, and myself walking on a field. Glory's  
mansion is in view.  
  
Cut to Season 5.  
Fer looks at me. She looks scared.  
"Are you ready?" I ask.  
She shakes her head no.  
"Me neither."  
We both take deep breaths and start towards the mansion.  
"Wait up!" Xander calls. We look behind us and there was Xander with Anya, Willow, Tara, and Giles.  
We wait for them to catch up.  
"You guys are really fast." Tara says bending over and taking in large  
gulps of air. Xander is doing the same.  
All of them have weapons at hand.  
"Not that we don't want your help but why are you guys here?"  
Giles, "We're here to help you save Spike."  
"You mean you care?" Fer asks bewildered.  
"No." Xander makes a weak protest.  
"Let's go." I say with a grin. "I have a God to kill for touching my  
Spike." We walk on and the screen pulls back to a lone figure standing on one of  
the hills.  
A close up shows that it's Buffy. She walks down and slowly follows.  
  
The scene cuts to Spike. Glory is giving him water and impatiently goes on  
about how picky he is.  
She tells him to tell her who the key is.  
Spike says, "It's that guy... on TV ... what's his name?  
GLORY: (frowns) On the television? SPIKE: That show ... the prize show ... where they guess what stuff cost?  
MURK: The Price Is Right?  
JINX: Oh, Bob Barker! MURK: We will bring you Bob Barker! We will bring you the limp and beaten  
body of Bob Bark- GLORY: (jumps up) It is not Bob Barker, scabby morons! The key is new to this world ... (turns back to face Spike) and Bob Barker is as old as grit.  
(smiles) The vampire ... is lying to me.  
SPIKE: (giggles weakly) Yeah ... but it was fun. And guess what, bitch. (Shot of his hands still trying to twist free) I'm not telling you jack. You're never gonna get your sodding key, 'cause you might be strong, but in  
our world, you're an idiot.  
GLORY: I am a god.  
SPIKE: The god of what, bad home perms?  
GLORY: Shut up! (takes a few steps toward him, pats her hair) I command  
you, shut up!  
SPIKE: Yeah, okay, sorry, but I just had no idea that gods were such  
prancing lightweights. (Glory scoffs in disbelief) Mark my words, the Slayer ... is going to kick your skanky, lopsided ass (Glory checks out her ass in dismay) back to whatever place would take a (sizing her up) cheap,  
whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you. Glory spins around and delivers a spinning kick to Spike's chest. His hands break free and he goes flying backward, crashing through the apartment's door and into the hallway outside. He does a back-somersault and winds up  
on the floor against a chair.  
SPIKE: (mutters) Good plan, Spike. Spike gets up and makes it to the elevator. He opens the doors and throws himself down. He opens the hatch and falls into the elevator itself. The  
doors open in the lobby.  
Murk: "You do not insult Glory by escaping." 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
The front doors open and the cavalry comes in.  
Everyone attacks at once.  
There are minions everywhere and everyone is trying to get a hit in.  
The bot kills one minion before going over to Spike. I think he assumed  
that it was Buffy and was very surprised to see her helping him up. She gets him up and starts for the doors when they fly open and the real  
Buffy walks in.  
"Buffy!" I say shocked and pleased at the same time. She comes flying over and takes the rest of those annoying creatures out.  
Spike looks at Buffy and then the bot and groans.  
Everyone is exhausted as we look at one another.  
Fer is grinning very annoyingly and says, "Now that was fun."  
I nodded, "I can't believe how easy they were to fight." Xander agreed even he had gotten a few good punches and kicks in before he  
was knocked down.  
  
Cut to Spike's crypt. Fer, the bot and myself are looking down at Spike's  
beaten body. Cut to Xander and Giles standing outside the crypt talking quietly, there  
is no audio just watching them talk. Cut to Buffy who is staring at herself in the mirror. Her shirt is ripped and she has a cut on her face. Dawn walks into the bathroom and hugs her.  
Cut back to Spike's crypt.  
Fer and I are cleaning Spike's wounds. One eye is badly swollen and he  
lifts one eye to me.  
"Why are you here?" he asks softly.  
I stop and look him in the eye.  
"We're here to make sure you heal up and get some rest." I paused before adding, "And besides we know you didn't tell Glory about Dawn. And since Buffy doesn't really care about you sacrificing yourself..."  
I trail off and Spike looks down at the floor.  
Fer, "We care." She states and finishes up.  
"I think Buffy is gonna want the bot." Fer adds. He nods and Fer tells the bot to go with her. They both walk out and Fer  
stops to look back at me. Our eyes lock and she holds up a finger. One  
minute. I glance at him and open my mouth and then close it for the first time in  
my life I'm at a loss at what to say. The front door closes and Spike  
glances at me and raises an eyebrow.  
"I...I know this whole thing is majorly weird with us being here and  
everything and we know everything that's gonna happen and Joss can be pretty tough when it comes to lasting relationships for you guys and maybe  
he really is controlling you or maybe it's the PTB or maybe its God." I  
pause. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. The only thing I do know is that whether or not  
she'll ever admit it, somewhere inside of her she cares about you. The  
Scoobies too, like Tara and Willow, and Giles likes you, sometimes, and  
Dawn loves you. You're like a big brother to her." He doesn't say anything but somehow I knew he was hanging on to every word. "I'm gonna be honest with you. Things are not going to get any easier and some bad things are gonna come up, sacrifices are going to be made and I really wish I could control things or give you guys a break or something  
but life or unlife is never easy and I'm beginning to see things from a  
perspective I never thought was possible."  
I look up and stare at him. "Buffy isn't as bad as I made her out to be and in a way I sort of feel bad for her. I'll never forgive her though, not unless she can really shock me and tell you the truth about how she feels. And right now she's all about the mixed signals and vague looks and not only is it confusing to us the  
audience but you guys, the characters."  
I pause trying to grasp my thoughts into conceivable sentences.  
"During this day weird things have happened. My friends and I fought a crazed slayer told every Scooby off and fought Glory's minions. Finally I see what Buffy goes thru everyday and maybe that gives her a little leeway  
in my book, not that she cares what I think, right?"  
I looked down at my hands again. "Looks like I'm doing the whole lecture Buffy thing. I want you to promise me that you won't give up on her. She needs you more than she let's on and in the next two years more than you think. I guess Whistler was wrong, in  
the end the Slayer isn't alone, not when she's got you around."  
I smiled softly. "And I promise to watch Buffy on a regular basis and throw popcorn at the TV when she hurts you and cheer you on when you diss her or Xander, cause that's always fun to watch. And remember there are people including myself  
of course that want you two to be together and whether or not that will ever happen I guess is up to Joss or you guys. Anyway, you need to rest.  
Remember, don't give up."  
I glanced at him and walked out of the crypt. The door closed and the  
screen focused on Spike.  
"I promise." He whispered and a slow grin spread across his face. 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: some of the characters u recognize sadly don't belong to me. I'm planning on ::cough:: bribing Joss Wheddon (writer, creator, etc. of Buffy and Angel) or...well there are other ways to convince him. :: Evil Grin::  
  
Time period: we travel all over and sometimes slightly alter the epi(s)  
  
Summery: Buffy verse during a party we're having. Okay, the summery sucks but the story is cool. Warning: much angel, riley...etc bashing. Lol. Enjoy  
  
The scene cuts to all the Scoobies in the Magic Shop. Willow is working on the bot. Everyone else is gathered around in various  
places. Fer and I are talking quietly. We needed to get out of Season 5 and back to  
Season 7. We needed to get home.  
We didn't know what to do or how to get back. We were so wrapped up in figuring different ways out, that we didn't notice Buffy come up to us with  
Dawn right behind her.  
"Uh, I know we haven't been on the same page since you got here, but I respect what you did, how you helped, and the things you said. Some things  
we have been looking at all wrong for too long. So, thank you." I stared at her, this wasn't Season 5 Buffy Fer and myself were listening to, it was Season 7 Buffy. But when had we gotten back? I glanced around the room and sure enough my friends, the Season 7 cast and potentials were  
watching us. Willow looked at me, "We don't exactly know how you got back, none of us did anything, you just kind of appeared and you were just standing there talking and we didn't really say anything 'cause we were a little thrown  
off, and I'm rambling, sorry." I glanced at Buffy, "Well I hope you understand what I said was for your  
own good and you wont hurt me now."  
Buffy grins and Spike clears his throat.  
I look towards him and he pushed himself off the wall. He walked over standing next to Buffy who didn't even flinch. Big shocker.  
"I wouldn't let her do that." He says and pauses, "I like the way you  
defended me, the two of you, on occasion, I've never really had someone  
behind me all the way like that", and Fer snorted as a mental visual of Season sex, I mean season six flashed thru her head. He grinned broadly as he realized what he said and I chuckled as did some other select few in the  
room who got that.  
Buffy pouted, "I don't get it." We laughed for a few minutes and then his face turned serious, "Thank you."  
I smiled, "No problem."  
A faint beeping noise pulled me out of my reverie that is Spike and I  
glanced around.  
"Do you hear that?" Fer nodded and the Scoobies looked confused obviously they didn't hear it.  
"That beep beep noise..." Tasha said.  
"Yeah it sounds almost like my..."  
I trailed off and the next thing I know I'm sitting up in my bed. The beeping noise was so loud and I remembered where I knew it from. It was my  
alarm clock. I smacked the snooze button and glared at the offending object. I heard faint rustling noises as the rest of my friends awoke as  
well. We glanced at each other. And I shrugged off the weird dream. We gathered in the kitchen as I made pancakes, my mom came into the kitchen.  
It was quiet. It was just too early for talking.  
My mom looked around and sighed, "Did you guys know how creepy you were  
acting last night?" We all looked at her like what the hell are you talking about? "All night you guys were talking in you're sleep, all of you. I think you," she said  
glancing at me, "said something about all of your friends being stupid because they gave away an ending and I heard Fer say something about Buffy  
being Faith, I don't remember, you are strange girls, you know that?" She walks out of the room and I stared down at the pancakes and then looked  
up.  
"I had this very strange dream last night." I said.  
"Yeah me too."  
"Me too." Everyone was saying.  
There was silence. "Charlie's Angels." Fer says and I laughed out loud before realizing what  
that meant and we both stared at each other.  
"No way." I said. Fer stood up and reached into her pocket with a grimace. She pulled out an  
herb.  
I dropped the spatula and Fer dropped the herb.  
"That's not right. It can't be. Can it?" Stef asks.  
Everyone glances at each other and one of our famous moments of silence  
fills the room.  
"No. There is no possible way. It's coincidence."  
Everyone nods.  
Bri disappears as everyone takes in the odd situation.  
I pick up the spatula and take the pancakes off the grill and turn the  
grill off. "There's just no way." Stef echos sounding like she was trying to convince  
herself more than anyone else. Bri reappears in the doorway holding a season 5 DVD in her hands, "Care to  
find out?" We looked at one another a little apprehensively and then followed her back  
into the living room.  
  
Everyone found a place to sit. My hands were shaking as I inserted the  
disc. Everyone impatiently tapped their fingers waiting for the menu. Finally it  
came up and I quickly selected Intervention. We watched nervously as the episode began. The opening credits came on and the new scene began. At the bottom the list of Special Guest Stars had all of our names. Everyone looked at one another and Val proceeds to faint and  
fall off the couch onto her face. Fer snorted and I did as well. I impatiently skipped scenes until Fer and I came flying from the sky and  
landed in the cemetery.  
We watched the rest of the episode in utter disbelief. There was no possible explanation for any of this except that maybe someone spiked (no  
pun intended) the sodas. The episode ended with Fer and myself being sucked back to Season 7 and we  
noticed something that we hadn't before.  
As everyone's attention was focused on our return, Anya had covertly  
dragged Xander out of the room. We really don't want to know. I pressed stop and glared at my friends, "Who the hell spiked the frickin  
soda?" Valerie finally picks herself off the floor and without tuning back into  
the conversation she says,  
"Is that it? Did we win?"  
  
Prologue. The rest of the day flew and we almost forgot about the situation. We were  
all a little apprehensive to go back to bed for the second part of my birthday party. It was suppose to be three days and two nights of a Buffy  
marathon but was twisting into a dream come true. By the time we all did fall asleep, it was close to midnight. The glaring lights from the ceiling had woken me up and I groaned. I shielded my eyes  
and picked myself...off the floor?  
What the hell was going on?  
I helped my friends who were starting to wake up. We looked around and the entire crew of Wolfram and Hart were staring at  
us.  
There was complete silence as Spike walked into the room.  
"Hey its those girls, how've you been?"  
He was grinning like a madman and we all exchanged looks.  
"Not again!" We chorused.  
  
The End? 


End file.
